The cost of a vehicle, especially a luxury vehicle, continues to rise. Also, in luxury vehicles, the interior upholstery, while being aesthetically pleasing, is also expensive. Additionally, it is expensive to replace or repair the upholstery in the vehicle. Thus, it is desirable to maintain the upholstery as close to its original condition as possible. When the upholstery is leather, the leather has a tendency to scratch or scuff when objects rub against it. Specifically, when a child car seat or the like is positioned on top of the vehicle seat, there is always the possibility of scratching, scuffing or damaging the leather upholstery cover. Additionally, to maintain the child car seat on the vehicle seat, it is desirable to position a belt or strap from the child car seat to the rear of the seat or the back deck of the vehicle. In doing so, the belt or strap is positioned over top the free end of the vehicle seat. Due to the rubbing or the like of the strap against the top portion of the seat back, the leather may become scratched, scuffed or otherwise damaged by the child seat strap. Thus, the present disclosure provides a device for eliminating the scratching, scuffing or damaging of the vehicle seat back upholstery.
The present disclosure provides the art with a protecting device that is durable and is foldable for easy storage. The present protector is capable of forming around the free end of the vehicle seat back. The present disclosure provides a protector that is rigid while is also capable of folding into a small package for storage. Additionally, the present disclosure enables the protector to form fit various types of vehicle seat backs.